Existing aircraft trash compactor box products provide a lined paperboard box that is assembled from three independent parts using hot melt adhesive. One example is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,711,390. The compactor box that is the premium in the marketplace for performance is able to hold water without leaking for many hours and is able to withstand pressures from a trash compactor platen without collapsing. This box, manufactured by Monogram Systems, protects airline and other passenger transport vehicle trash compactors in the field from leakage and best ensures proper trash compactor operation. Competitors have attempted to provide lower price solutions, however these solutions do not meet the functional performance of the premium box. Competitor boxes tend to leak fluids, damaging the trash compactors, and/or causing tearing during compaction, which also leads to leaks or lack of box structural integrity, and can cause jams during compaction due to failure to maintain their proper shape during the cycle.